Strawberry Flavored Blueberries remix
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami and Kaiba have feelings for each other, and they confess them in chapter four, but did they have those feelings back in Egypt? Only a coma and some head trauma will tell if they did. A reworking of the original story from 2006, with more lemons
1. Chapter 1

So in first period today (SAT prep class, thank you very much) I sat there, not paying attention to Mr. Edwards when he was going on and on about something or another before playing this weird rap song about our vocabulary words, speaking of that the word 'gay' is one of the vocabulary terms, I was reading a fic I printed off almost three years ago and it was one of the very first Prideshipping stories I ever read and I love the story dearly (even if Kaiba is the uke) and I thought about my first Pride story and how I loved writing it.

Then all my happy died at that moment when I thought about how silly the plot actually way and how shitty my spelling was, so then I decided right at that moment to go home and, after doing some stuff for English class, work on rewriting and editing Strawberry Flavored Blueberries.

So here is the edited and slightly longer version, and by slightly longer I mean I'm shoving lemons into this story.

Summery: Yami and Kaiba have feelings for each other, and they confess them in chapter four, but did they have those feelings back in Egypt? Only a coma and some head trauma will tell if they did.

I own nothing but the plot, the original plot, the OC characters, and whatever else there is.

BTW, I'm fully aware that I made Kaiba a uke in the original version of this story and Yami the seme which is not something I care to write, at the time I didn't really know that there was a major difference between being top and being bottom in a relationship, I was only a newbie at writing and the most I got for this were stories of Kaiba and Yami both taking these positions. So I have decided that in this story, Atemu and Seto are both uke and seme but Kaiba is the seme in this story when he's with Yami, and yes, I'm going to be using Seto for Seth's name like I did before…

On with the fic!

* * *

**Strawberry Flavored Blueberries**

**Chapter One: First Day Back to School**

* * *

Yami's POV:

Today is a boring day because this is my last year of going to school and yet it's only my second year as well.

The rain hits my window as I stare at it. I have been up for about ten minutes and my stupid alarm clock doesn't go off for another 10 minutes or so. The clock says 5:50 on it, so I might as well get up and turn it off so I don't have to hear that stupid beep noise. I hate that damn beeping noise so much; I'll smash the clock and send the pieces to the Shadow Realm. The reason that I'm even up is because I had woken up from a weird dream. I had never had one like this one before, maybe it's an omen or something that might happen soon and change my life forever!

Or it could just be a dream, I don't know.

I'm going to get dress and beat my Aibou to the bathroom since that boy takes FOREVER to get ready, don't know why. Reaching the bathroom, I locked the door and looked into the mirror. I can't see well because of some weird thing that happened in Kul Elna, and it left me and the other two yamis with near sightedness and the hikaris with long sightedness.

Don't ask me, I don't understand how things work out like that, but Gods above I look damn good in glasses.

I put my glasses on and looked in to the mirror and dropped my clothes that I was holding. "Holy Ra! What happened to my hair?" It looked really spiky this morning and I started laughing. After about ten minutes I heard an alarm go off and after a few seconds it was turned off. Yugi was awake so I better take my sweet time.

As I was starting to put on my leather pants, Yugi banged on the door. "Mou Hitori no Boku! Get out I need to get dressed! And I don't want to be late for the first day of school!" I snickered at my Aibou's failed attempt to get me out.

"What's that Yugi? I should take my sweet time? Okay." I said as I put on my jacket.

"Very funny Yami. I'll give you tell the count of ten. 1…2…" As he counted I unlocked the door. "7…8..."

"Okay Aibou, you can go in so I can go down stairs and eat the last of the Berry Berry Kix before you eat them." I grinned as I strolled out of the bathroom. But he was already in the bathroom when I said that.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a note on the table and some money. The note was from Gramps. It said that he went to the museum for some business or whatnot and he left lunch money and that I was not suppose to use it at the arcade.

Anyway, I left the note on the table after grabbing my money, and got my cereal bowl ready. I sat at the table and as I ate I read the paper. After about 15 minutes or so I got up, rinsed my bowl and sat in front of T.V. and watched "Good Eats" as I got my bag ready. Yugi soon went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He soon came out with a pop tart in his mouth. I looked at him and giggled a little because he looked a little dorky. He just gave me a weird look.

After a while we left the house to go to the bus stop. When we got there we saw a certain blond mop a hair. "Puppy!" Yugi yelled which scared me a little because of how loud he sounded.

Then Joey got up from the bench he was and ran to my Hikari and gave him a hug and a kiss on his head "How's my little Game boy?"

"I'm good Joey." This little happy thing was making my diabetic from how sweet it was. Their cutie tootsie relationship sometimes disturbed my brain but I've seen grosser things than this.

Oh, you seem surprised at this little couple. Yes, you are right, Joey and Yugi are in love and it all started on the last day of school last year.

_(Flash back) _

_It was right after school and Yugi and I were walking home. Joey came up to us and he looked a little nerves. Yugi asked him what was wrong and with out warning Joey grabbed my Aibou off his feet and locked lips with his into a deep and long kiss. When they were given the chance to breathe all Yugi said was "I love you too Joey."_

_(End flash back)_

Soon the bus came and picked us up. After about twenty minutes or so, we got dropped off at school. We went our different ways so we could find our lockers. As I made a turn into the hall where my locker was I ran into someone and we both fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'm…Kaiba?" I ran right into my dueling enemy, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. Why was he down this hallway, and right next to the lockers where mine are?

…

Oh.

My.

Gods!

I think **his** locker is next to **mine**! How do I know this? Because he was putting his stuff in it when I ran in to him, duh!

And my locker is 394 than his is 396 because mine is right next to the turn point, you know, the start of row of lockers that are next to the corner I turned.

Oh crap, with his locker next to mine, this means its going to be a long year for the both of us. "Oww. That hurt. Watch where you're going Yami." He said to me in his usual voice. We got up and I looked at him. Jeez, he should not have to dress so neat.

"You know Kaiba; you would look a lot better if you unbuttoned that school jacket of yours. Plus you would look a lot cooler." I quickly looked away from him. What the hell did I just say to him? Him, Seto Kaiba, my mortal enemy outside of what I have to deal with in shadow games. I saw him slam his locker shut and walk down the hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah, well you would look hotter if you pulled your hair back into a pony tail." I think he too realized what he just said because I watched as he ran down the hall and I swear I saw a blush.

Yep. This is going to be one, long, strange year for me AND Kaiba.

TBC

* * *

Hope this was a better version of the original chapter on, which just looks so horrible at this point in my writing career.

On to the next chapter!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Another completely updated and edited chapter for the beloved Strawberry Flavored Blueberries, you know, I did have a completely different plot for this story that didn't have to do with Egypt or anything. It was originally going to just involve the project and it was gonna have Yami sing a song called Strawberry Flavored Blueberries while he worked.

The song is long gone now and the tune is lost to, now I'm stuck with half the original plot.

Why did I make Mai the teacher? You know, I can't really remember why.

I do want to mention this as a heads up, I don't think I'll post up the Starbucks chapters or the Yamis Make Faces chapter since they were your basic filler crap. I'll have to make up for those chapters later, if you have any suggestions you can tell me in a review, this is a reworking of SFB, I am up for any changes.

On with the fic!

-Yugi to Yami- /Yami to Yugi/

* * *

**Strawberry Flavored Blueberries**

**Chapter Two: Project on the First Day?**

* * *

As Yami walked to his home room class, his mind kept swimming with his thoughts on what had occurred in the hallway just moments ago.

'Why did I tell him that? I mean he's my enemy, and then he gave me a tip to pull back my hair. What the hell is going on? Maybe we are both crazy or on drugs or fell into a strange dimension where we are actually kinda nice to each other, or maybe I'm just crazy.' These thoughts kept swimming through Yami's head as he entered the class. What was going on? Was he insane or just out of it?

"Hey Yami! Over here!" He snapped back into reality as he saw Yugi waving for him to come sit next to him and his friends.

"S'up guys. Nice to see you all again, so how is everything?" Yami smiled as he sat at the desk next to Yugi.

"Everything was going great Pharaoh, until you came into the class room and made it smell bad." Bakura said with an evil smirk on his face. Malik fell on the floor laughing at the joke his albino friend made.

Yami gave them each a death glare, "Oh Bakura, you're such a comedian, you should do stand up for a living and get paid thousands of dollars for your wittiness. You're as witty as Oscar Wilde."

"Really?"

"No, I was being sarcastic baka."

Before Bakura could make a smart ass comment, the class room door opened and Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryo, Malik, Marik, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and even Kaiba all anime fell when they saw who there teacher was.

It was the top female duelist in the world, Mai Valentine. Most of the class' boys drooled at the site of her and some of the girls were jealous that their boobs weren't as big as hers.

"Hi class I'm your teacher Ms. Valentine. Today is the first day of school and I'll choose your sitting arrangements. You will all sit next to someone, and this is some one you will sit next for the rest of this school year." She pulled a sheet of paper out of the brief case she had brought with her and started reading off names.

(Ten minutes later)

The sitting arrangements are for the YGO characters:

Yugi/Joey

Malik/Bakura

Ryo/Marik

Tristan/Tea

Duke/ Duke fan girl (AN: Don't ask me who I just had to put someone in there.)

And in the back row at the end of the column next to the windows were two very angry duelists. 'Why do I _HAVE_ to sit next to him for the rest of the school year?! This sucks worse than Goth poetry.' Thought Yami and Kaiba as they glared at each other. Suddenly Yugi opened the mind link between him and the former Pharaoh.

-I feel so bad for you Mou Hitori no Boku.-

/And why is that? This has to be a trick of Mai's or she would never have made me sit next to Mr. High and mighty, big shot, told you so, CEO of the world./

-Ah, don't take it so hard Yami.-

/Yeah your right Aibou, I should take it like a G. And plus I got the seat next to the window, so if he gets too annoying, I can jump out the window and escape. /

-Umm…. Yami? This is the third floor and you could get hurt. Plus that's just dumb.-

/Dumb like a moose Yugi, dumb like a moose. I can just use my shadow power to help lower me down. /

-Okay if you say so.- After that they shut the mind link off.

"Okay class, for your first assignment, you will pick a slip of paper out of this bowl I have on the desk," Mai pointed to the small bowl with slips of paper in it, "The country with it's name on the paper you pick is the country that you must pick a famous person from. You can do it any way you like. Also you must work with the person next to you and it is due in one month. Now the bowl will be passed around."

Mai handed the bowl to Yugi who took a slip out and it said; _United States_. Then after a few minutes the bowl reached Kaiba's desk. He reached in and pulled out a slip. It read _Egypt_ on it. "Oh how ironic. I have to work on a project with a guy who thinks he was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and I have to work on a project about a person from said country he thinks he ruled." Kaiba spoke in a sarcastic voice that made Yami glare at him.

"Be happy that you have me and not Bakura or Malik, because they will drive you up the wall." Said Yami as he looked out the window and didn't even turn around to look at who he was talking to.

"Good point. Listen up Yami, I want you….Hey are you listening?" Kaiba looked at Yami who turned slightly to give him a smug smirk.

"Listening."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I want you to come to my house to night to work on the project."

"Why should I?"

"I would like to get it done with early so I won't have to spend much time with you, that's why."

"Okay that is fine by me." 'Great I have to spend the afternoon with Kaiba. Just my luck.'

TBC

* * *

I'm gonna work on chapter three now, and try and remember what this story was about while I'm at it. XD

Please review.


End file.
